L'erreur de ma vie
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Shikamaru est un érudit travaillant pour l'église, dont la vie changea lorsqu'il rencontra une succube.


**One-Shot #16 : L'erreur de ma vie**

Ma vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Tout va de travers depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Qui? Cette femme. Cette beauté démonique. Une succube. Mieux vaut que je vous raconte mon histoire depuis le début.

Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, érudit à l'église de Konoha. Toute ma vie j'ai développé mes connaissances, ce qui m'a valu le nom de «génie de Konoha». Et pourquoi l'église? Parce que c'est calme, il n'y a pas de bruit superflu. Et puis les femmes sont tellement...galère.

Bref, je l'ai rencontré lors d'une journée banale. Je venais de m'allonger sur le gazon pour regarder le coucher du soleil. Tous les soirs, j'attend que la nuit tombe avant de retourner dans ma cellule, ma chambre si vous préférez. Comme cela m'arrive parfois, je me suis assoupi et c'est une caresse sur mon visage, qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait déjà nuit et les nuages cachaient la lune. C'est seulement grâce aux lampadaires de la rue, que je pus discerner la personne qui m'avait réveillé. Une femme, dans la vingtaine, apparemment blonde vu la pâleur de ses cheveux, se tenait au-dessus de moi.

- Il n'est pas prudent de dormir à la belle étoile en pleine ville, me dit la jeune femme.  
- Mais je suis sur une propriété privée et je suis un homme d'église de surcroit, je ne vois pas comment et pourquoi on s'en prendrait à moi, lui répondis-je sûr de moi.  
- Mais personne n'est à l'abri la nuit, me répondit-elle sur un ton énigmatique.  
- Vous non plus alors, lui rétorquais-je en me levant.

La jeune femme me regarda sans répondre. Lorsque je voulu retourner dans la bâtisse adjacente à l'église, elle me retint par le bras. Surprit, je me retournai vers celle-ci et me figea, lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une drôle d'impression me prit au creux de l'estomac. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait par la suite, plus jamais je n'aurais flemmardé dans la cour à la tombée de la nuit.

Lorsque je fus allongé dans mon lit, des milliers de question se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Qui était cette femme? Pourquoi était-elle là? Et pourquoi m'avait-elle embrassé? Je lui avais pourtant mentionné le fait que j'étais un homme d'église, bien que je ne sois pas aussi croyant et pratiquant que mes frères. Mais pour ce qui concerne les femmes, je partage la même attitude. Rien de passionné et encore moins de relation charnelle. 

Le lendemain, je fis donc l'erreur de m'assoupir de nouveau en regardant le coucher de soleil. Elle m'apparut de nouveau. Comme la veille, elle me caressa le visage pour me réveiller. Cette fois-ci, la lune l'éclairait. J'avais raison, elle avait belle et bien les cheveux blonds. Je me souviens de m'être dis qu'ils avaient l'air soyeux. Ce qui était vrai en fait. Elle avait un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres, du genre charmeur, mais qui fait froid dans le dos. En fait, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle n'était pas "penchée" au-dessus de moi comme la dernière fois, mais accroupi sur moi. Un genou de chaque côté de mes hanches et les mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Elle me regardait avec insistance.

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté hier, me dit-elle avec malice. Il est dangereux de rester seul à la nuit tombée.  
- Vous n'êtes pas mieux, lui rétorquais-je. Et pourriez-vous vous enlever de sur moi?  
- Moi il ne m'arrivera rien, me dit-elle en se levant.

Je l'ai trouvé prétentieuse à ce moment, mais maintenant je comprend ce qu'elle voulait dire. En me levant, je la regardais avec méfiance. Depuis le début, je me méfiais d'elle. Cette façon de me parler, de me regarder...et puis une femme qui embrasse sans retenu un homme d'église. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi, je reculai, appréhendant se qu'elle me ferais, se qui fit agrandir son sourire.

- C'est toujours plus amusant lorsque vous prenez peur, susurra-t-elle. Ça rajoute du piquant.  
- Que voulez-vous dire? demandais-je de plus en plus effrayé.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de continuer d'avancer vers moi. Voulant m'éloigner d'elle, je trébuchai pour me retrouvai allongé dans le potager de l'église. Elle se rassit de nouveau sur moi et se pencha vers mon visage en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Les hommes à l'âme pur sont tellement plus appétissant, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
- Appétissant? m'exclamais-je complètement paniqué. Mais de quoi parlez-vous?  
- Toute cette peur, cette innocence...la pureté des hommes d'église, commença-t-elle en me lichant le cou. C'est un vrai délice pour nous les serviteur de Satan.

Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas aussi croyant que mes confrères, mais je connais toutes les histoire et légendes qu'ils racontent. Les serviteurs de Satan, les femmes en particulier, sont des êtres perfides et axé sur la luxure. Moi qui m'étais toujours tenu loin des femmes...maintenant qu'il n'y en avait plus une seule qui m'approchait, il fallait qu'une succube me harcelle. 

- Comme c'est choux, votre corps réagit à mes caresses pourtant minimes, susurra-t-elle en se redressant.  
- Que me voulez-vous? lui demandais-je.  
- Pas te manger, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, me répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur.  
- Vous comptez me corrompre?  
- Oui...mais pas ce soir.

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, elle m'embrassa de nouveau. Mais ce baisé fut bien plus intense que la dernière fois. Je ne le qualifierais pas de passionné, mais je peux dire que c'était sauvage. Pour moi, cet échange dura une éternité, surtout que j'étais incapable de la repousser. Lorsqu'elle éloigna son visage du mien, son regard pétillait, mais elle ne parla point. Je voulu la retenir, me défendre, mais tout mon corps était endolori. Je fini par m'endormir dehors, allongé dans le potager et ce fut le frère Sai qui me réveilla le lendemain.

- Que fais-tu dans le jardin? Tu ne t'allonges pas près du pommier généralement?  
- Oui, je...non...je ne sais plus, commençais-je encore déboussolé. Je ne me souviens plus.  
- C'est quoi cette marque rouge dans ton cou? me demanda-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

Les évènements me revinrent immédiatement et lorsque j'en parlai à Sai, celui-ci blêmit soudainement.

- Une succube a apposé sa marque sur toi? me murmura-t-il complètement paniqué.  
- Je crois que oui.  
- Elle t'a donc choisi comme proie.  
- Que dois-je faire?  
- Jeun et pris...et ne t'endors plus dehors. Les succubes ne peuvent entrer dans les bâtisses de dieu.

Ce que je fis avec empressement. À la nuit tombée, je me trouvais dans ma cellule. Je me réveilla au son des cloches annonçant le réveil. Elle n'était pas venu me torturer durant la nuit. Sai avait eu raison, elle ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans un établissement consacré à dieu. Ne prenant pas de chance, pendant une semaine, je fis tout ce que faisait mes frères. Je priais plusieurs fois par jour, je jeunais en ne buvant que de l'eau et je n'allais plus regarder le coucher du soleil. Durant une semaine, il n'y eu aucun incident, mais bien sûr ça ne dura. Car elle revint, plus souriante que jamais. 

- Vous êtes drôle, vous les hommes d'église, me dit-elle avec air sadique sur le visage. Vous croyez que prier et jeuner va éloigner les êtres maléfiques. Mais en fait ça ne fait que nous amuser.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt? lui demandais-je.  
- Je l'ai dit, j'aime m'amuser avec mes proies. Te voyant agir de cette façon, j'ai décidé de te laisser croire que ça marchait. Et ta réaction est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir.  
- Et que vas-tu me faire maintenant?

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de moi en gardant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en cuir dont le haut était lacé à l'avant . Je me sus condamné, puisque comme il y avait une semaine, je n'arrivais plus à bouger le moindre muscle. Elle grimpa sur mon lit et s'allongea de tout son long sur moi.

- Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire depuis le départ, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
- Me corrompre? supposais-je.  
- Il n'en manque peu, puisque tu possèdes déjà deux vices. Passer ses soirées à regarder le soleil se coucher est un signe de paresse.  
- C'est bien le seul vice que j'ai, argumentais-je.  
- Au non, me contredis-t-elle. Cette façon de regarder de haut les femmes, comme si elles étaient inférieures...les hommes sont très souvent orgueilleux.  
- Mais cela n'en fait que deux sur sept, lui dis-je sur de moi.  
- Si je réussi...ce sera quatre, susurra-t-elle en dirigeant ses lèvres vers ma bouche.

Puis sans me laisser répliquer, elle m'embrassa sauvagement, sans aucune retenue ou remord. Puis fit bifurquer ses lèvres vers mon cou. Ce serait mentir de dire que cette torture me déplu, mais j'aurais quant même préférée ne pas la vivre. Ses mains expertes se promenaient sous mes vêtements et les retiraient un à un. Lorsqu'ils furent tous au sol, elle se redressa sur ses genoux et commença à défaire lentement les cordes retenant sa robe. Une torture mentale, qui faisait naître un désir que je croyais avoir balayé de mon esprit en rentrant au service de l'église il y a de ça cinq ans. J'ai craqué dès le moment que ses seins furent libéré de leur prison de cuir. Parfaite, c'est le seule mot que je pouvais trouver pour la décrire. Physiquement, c'est la perfection même. Des courbes idéales à en faire fantasmer dieu lui-même. Des seins de tailles moyennes, ni trop gros ni trop petits, et suffisamment fermes. Des hanches proportionnelles à sa poitrine et une taille suffisamment fine pour qu'elle n'est pas l'air de se priver de nourriture. Rien de bien surprenant pour une succube si on y réfléchit bien. L'idéal que je recherchais avant d'abandonner et de me convertir. 

Ce penchant de nouveau vers ma bouche, je senti ses mains descendre de plus en plus bas dans une longue caresse sensuelle. Sa langue jouait dans ma bouche pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait mon membre durcit par le plaisir qu'elle faisait naître avec ses caresses. Plus le temps passait, plus mon corps réagissait à ce supplice et je fini par prendre moi-même les initiatives. Je réussi à la renverser sous moi et comme prit d'un soudain savoir faire, je la pénétrai d'un cou de rein. Je la senti s'agripper à moi avec ses cuisses et appuyer de ses mains sur mon bassin pour m'inciter à m'enfoncer encore plus en elle. Je délaissai sa bouche pour goûter son cou, tout en accélérant le rythme de mes allées et venues en elle. Celle-ci soupirait d'aise et parfois même, enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de mon dos. Je découvris donc son corps de ma bouche et de mes mains. Elle avait une peau douce et au goût d'épice. Si la vue de son corps m'avait hypnotisé, le goût de sa peau m'avait complètement ensorcelée. Son souffle chaud me chatouillait le cou et émoustillait mes sens. Elle m'avait fait perdre la tête, au point que je n'arrivait plus à me contrôler. Perdant de plus en plus le nord, elle me fit basculer pour se retrouver à nouveau assis sur moi et appuya ses mains sur mon bassin. Elle me regarda avec désir et je crois que je la regardais de la même façon. Elle commença des mouvements lents avec son bassin, d'une lenteur malicieuse. Je lui appartenais tout entier à cette instant. Ses mains me parcoururent une nouvelle fois, me rendant encore plus dingue de cette luxure. Cette douce torture me fit fermer les yeux et sans le vouloir, je me mis à savourer ce moment. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je m'abandonnerais au plaisir charnelle...je lui aurais ri au nez. La chaleur qui me prenais au creux du ventre était telle que je me sentais consumé de l'intérieur. Retrouvant le contrôle de mon corps, je me redressai pour capturer ses lèvres avidement et lui agripper les hanches pour contrôler ses mouvements. Son regard devint surpris pendant un moment, avant de redevenir langoureux. Elle m'agrippa la tête à deux mains et se colla encore plus à moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment précis, je désirais que le temps s'arrête pour continuer indéfiniment. Malheureusement, nous atteignons l'orgasme et je me laissai tomber sur le dos pour reprendre mon souffle. La succube était encore à genoux sur moi et me regardait avec un air rassasier. Elle se pencha une dernière fois sur moi, me donna un dernier baisé et descendit du lit. Elle prit son temps pour remettre sa robe, puis se retourna vers moi pour me jeter un dernier regard avant de partir. Je sus que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me rendait visite et que dorénavant, je en pourrais plus vivre ici. Car au fond de moi, je savais que mon corps me réclamerait ce plaisir charnelle.

C'est avec difficulté que j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain en entendant la cloche du déjeuner, Une certaine torpeur engourdissait mon corps, surement dut à l'exercice qu'elle m'avais fait faire cette nuit. Je fini par me lever et m'habiller pour aller travailler. Pendant toute la journée, mon esprit fut tourmenté par le souvenir de la blonde. Voyant mon trouble, le père supérieur me prit à part pour discuter. Je fus incapable de lui mentir et lui avouai tout. Je savais que mon supérieur me demanderait de partir, puisque j'avais pêché avec une créature de l'enfer...et ce, entre les murs saints.

Cela fait donc un mois que j'ai quitté l'église et grâce à mes capacités, je n'eu aucun mal à me trouver un travail. Professeur d'histoire à l'université. Qui l'aurait cru? Pas moi. Je regrette le calme de l'église, même si les discutions intellectuelles avec mes collègues ou bien mes élèves compensent grandement ma faiblesse d'une nuit. Et malgré les avances de mes collègues féminins, et même quelques unes de mes élèves, je n'ai plus profité des plaisirs charnelles depuis la nuit qui à complètement changé ma vie.

- Professeur Nara?  
- Oui Tayuya?  
- Je n'ai pas tout comprit de ce que vous avez dit sur la guerre de 7 ans, commença-t-elle avec un air innocent. Que c'est-il passé avec la révolte des anglais qui peuplaient les États-Unis?  
- Ils ont fait alliance avec la France pour se venger de l'Angleterre qui les avait abandonné, lui répondis-je.

Pendant quelques minutes, je pris le temps de lui réexpliquer, bien que je me doutais qu'elle avait tout comprit et qu'elle voulait seulement être seule avec moi. Ce n'était pas la première à faire ça, mais elle comprendrait vite, comme les autres, que c'était peine perdue. Depuis que tout le monde à découvert mon passé et le pourquoi que j'avais dut partir de l'église, toutes les femmes essayaient de me séduire. Lorsque Tayuya vint s'assoir sur mon bureau en croisant lentement les jambes...je compris que c'était le moment de la mettre dehors.

- Désolé de vous dire ça, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de relation, lui dis-je sur un ton ferme.  
- Alors pourquoi avoir quitté l'église? me demanda-t-elle sur un moqueur.  
- On m'a mis dehors après une erreur.

Je me remis à mes correction, mais elle m'interrompit en faisant reculer mon siège pour prendre place sur mes genoux. Tayuya me prit le visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes plutôt brutalement. Je déteste cette façon qu'elles ont les femmes, lorsqu'elles sont désespérées, de jouer le tout pour le tout et d'essayer de nous soumettre par la violence. Je la repoussai tout aussi brutalement, la soulevant juste assez pour me lever et me diriger vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle passa devant moi sans me regarder...elle réagissait bien mieux que certaines filles qui s'étaient essayer avant elle. 

Je retournai chez moi dès la fin de mon dernier cours. Je préfère corriger mes copies tranquillement chez moi, que de me faire déranger tout le temps par des femmes qui ne m'intéressent même pas. Après avoir quitté l'église, j'avais trois vices et selon _Elle_, si elle réussissait ce soir-là, j'en aurais quatre. Mais j'ignorais encore lequel qui complétait mes vices. Je ne suis pas du tout avare ou bien gourmand, je n'envie pas tant que ça les autres et je n'ai pas de crises de colère.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas de crises de colère, mais tu accumules bien des frustrations, me dit une voix que je reconnu immédiatement..

En me retournant, je la vis assise sur ma table, les jambes croisées. Elle était vêtue d'une pantalon et d'un soutien-gorge en cuir.

- Que fais-tu ici? lui demandais-je avec rancœur.  
- Oh, tu laisses sortir ta colère? me nargua-t-elle.  
- Réponds-moi! lui ordonnais-je en haussant la voix.  
- Je t'ai observé durant le dernier mois, me répondit-elle à contrecœur. Moi qui croyais que tu te laisserais aller avec toutes ces femmes qui te font de l'œil après ma dernière visite. Non, tu te bornes à continuer l'abstinence.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Ça ne servait à rien, elle trouverait quelque chose à me rétorquer et je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre. Après l'avoir vu à trois reprises, je savais qu'elle aurait le dernier mot, peu importe ce que je pourrais dire. Elle eut une moue boudeuse devant mon manque de réparti, ce qui me réconforta dans un sens.

- Tu n'es plus drôle. Plus aucune peur, voir presque de l'amusement...c'est démoralisant.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et marcha vers moi en roulant les hanches d'une façon provocante. Mais je restais de glace. En un mois, je m'étais habitué à toutes ces provocations sexuelles. Elle vint se coller sur moi en me regardant avec défi.

- Tu dois bien avoir un nom, lui dis-je soudainement.  
- À quoi te servirait-il? me demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.  
- À pouvoir mettre un nom sur ton visage, lui répliquais-je.  
- Et si je refuse? me provoqua-t-elle.  
- J'utiliserai la force, lui susurrais-je en la regardant avec défi. 

Encore surprise par ma réplique, elle fut facile à plaquer contre le mur juste dernière moi. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui l'embrassa sauvagement...et ce, volontairement. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de la situation, j'eu droit à quelque chose qui hantait mes nuits depuis un mois. Elle. Nos vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement éparpillé autour de nous et je ne mis pas longtemps à la soulever pour la pénétrer. Un soupire de bien-être s'échappa de sa bouche entre-ouverte que mes baisés dans son cou augmentaient. Je fantasmais sur ce moment depuis qu'elle m'avait laissé seul dans ma chambre la première fois. Je la désirais tellement, que les autres femmes paraissaient fades après elle. Dans un élan passionné, je la portai jusqu'à ma table et la fit assoir pour pouvoir caresser son corps avec mes mains. Lorsqu'elle cambra le dos, j'en profitai pour dévorer ses seins bien galbés. Ils me rendaient toujours aussi fou. Je fini par l'allonger complètement sur la table et je me penchai sur son ventre et me retirai d'elle. Je l'entendis grogner de mécontentement, mais elle se remit à ronronner lorsque ma langue vint chatouiller son clitoris. J'avais comme but de lui faire perdre la tête, comme elle me l'avait fait perdre. Je n'avais peut-être pas profité des avances des autres femmes, mais je n'étais pas resté sage pour autant. C'est qu'internet à bien des sites sur le sujet. Après de longues minutes à la torturer avec ma langue, elle fini par laisser échapper un cri dans un spasme de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle se calma, je me relevai pour recommencer la pénétration, mais elle M'en empêcha en me planquant contre le sol. Elle enfonça mon sexe dans sa bouche avidement et y exerça un va et vient extrêmement excitant. Je ne pus contenir très longtemps mon plaisir et je la sentis avaler mon sperme. Elle prit son temps pour "nettoyer" mon membre avec sa langue, puis remonta jusqu'à mon visage pour m'offrir un baisé. Un baisé bien plus doux que ce à quoi j'avais été habitué. Notre échange dura plusieurs minutes et lorsqu'elle éloigna son visage du mien, ses yeux étaient différents. Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'ils reflétaient, mais ça m'était bien égale. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore ce que ses yeux me disent, mais chacune de ses visites me rendent de plus en plus accro à elle. Comme elle à moi.  
Temari...elle m'avait complètement ensorcelée.


End file.
